What Cole May Dream
by Justright
Summary: Sequel to "Paige of All times" where they deal with the aftermath of Phoebe's rescue... ;)


Charmed  
  
"What Cole May Dream"  
  
My Episode 2, Season V  
  
Written by Christine Lemieux  
March 4th, 2002  
  
The characters and the premise to the story are property of Charmed and Spelling Productions. However, the story is my creation.  
  
  
  
Teaser:  
  
  
Manor, Kitchen Morning:  
  
Scene 1:  
Piper is sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a coffee, apparently lost in thoughts.  
Paige enters the kitchen and goes to the counter distractedly. As she is pouring herself some coffee, she only seems to notice Piper.  
  
PAIGE:  
"Hey! Good morning," she utters without enthusiasm.  
  
PIPER  
"Good morning," she answers, barely looking up.  
  
PAIGE:  
"Where's Phoebe?"  
  
PIPER:  
"Why do you ask? She's exactly where she's been for the last two weeks…"  
  
PAIGE:  
"Any news?"  
  
PIPER:  
"No more than yesterday, or the day before…"  
  
Paige bites her lips, about to ask something but feeling self-conscious about it:  
  
PAIGE:  
"Is she alone there?"  
  
Piper turns to her with a concerned expression:  
  
PIPER:  
"Leo is with her. You don't have to feel so bad Paige. It was the only solution to the problem, and I'm sure that Phoebe is ok now… At least as far as the evil thing is going… I'm more worried about how she's dealing with Cole's fate…"  
  
Paige lowers her eyes, even more upset:  
  
PAIGE:  
"Maybe I was wrong to confirm the spell. What if…"  
  
Piper interrupts:  
  
PIPER:  
"No, you were not. We had to end this. Besides, from what you told me, the alternative was worse. Even for Cole…"  
  
View of Paige, unconvinced…  
  
Fades to:  
  
Hospital Room:  
  
Scene 2:  
  
Phoebe's head rests on the bed. She has her eyes closed, and her hand holds Cole's loosely. The door opens with a slight creaking noise, but it's enough for Phoebe to wake up and look at the newcomer. A nurse in white clothing walks to the other side of the bed, taking readings off the monitor and the cuff that is in permanence on Cole's other arm. Only after this does she acknowledge Phoebe, who is watching her expectantly:  
  
NURSE:  
"Nothing has changed, Mrs. Turner. You really should go home and take some rest…" she ads with obvious concern.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"I'm not going home… I have to be here when he wakes up."  
  
The nurse gives her a commiserating look. Then, she glances up at something behind her. View of Leo, sitting in a chair, a little way behind… This one shakes his head dismissively at the nurse. He has tried to convince Phoebe more than once, but nothing will do.  
The nurse shrugs sadly and goes out of the room, while Phoebe is watching Cole for any sign of him waking up. No matter that deep down, she knows it might be hopeless…  
  
LEO:  
"She's right Phoebe. You need rest. Think of your baby…"  
  
Phoebe swings angrily toward him.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"I'm not going anywhere," she utters sharply. "And I don't want to hear about the rest…"   
  
She ads this, again using a euphemism when talking about the baby… Leo knows that she refuses to even think of it at the moment. Still, he feels that he has to insist:  
  
LEO:  
"You have to think of your own health…Phoebe we might have to face the fact that he's gone for good."  
  
PHOEBE:  
"No Leo, he isn't. He promised me that he'd always come back to me, and I know that he will."  
  
LEO:  
"What if he can't? What if there's no way for him to come back?"  
  
Phoebe stares at Leo angrily:  
PHOEBE:  
"He's not gone, you hear me? He isn't dead; he's here." Then her expression softens slightly, as she bites her lips thoughtfully, turning back toward Cole. "He's merely sleeping, Leo. He'll wake up; I know he will…"  
  
A deep look of concern is plastered on her face nevertheless, as her hand moves slowly toward his forehead and caresses it lightly…  
  
Fades to:  
  
Fiery Pit:  
  
Scene 3:  
  
The walls of the pit are of a dark orange coloring, with shadows and flashes reflecting on it. Suddenly an explosion is heard, noisily pushing flames up. Then these recede. View moves to a sidewall, where Cole stands, sweaty, his bare chest almost red from the heat. His face is a mask of pain. He looks anxiously toward the center of the pit, as if expecting the flames to envelope him at any moment. Suddenly, his head jerks to the side, as if he heard something.  
He squints, trying to see what caught his attention.  
However, as he understands what it was, an appalled look appears on his face.  
A deep voice calls to him, as we see Belthazor coming toward him, apparently unconcerned by the flaming explosions that keep erupting around him.  
  
BELTHAZOR:  
"Welcome home, Brother!"  
  
View of Cole's face, with anger and fear mixing on it at this point…  
  
Fades out…  
  
ACT 2:  
  
Fiery pit:  
  
Scene 1:  
  
Phoebe is standing at the edge of a lava lake, or so it looks like. She glances around in confusion, wondering how she got there. Suddenly, strong arms embrace her from behind, and incongruously, she smiles.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Cole," she exclaims, as she turns toward him.   
  
However, as she faces him, a look of horror spreads on her face as we see Cole, but one with a half face. He is disfigured like the Source was, and a cruel grin dances on his lips at her expression.  
  
  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
"Come on, Phoebe, it's not such a surprise, is it? You know who I am. I'm the father of your child," he utters then in a deep voice.  
  
Phoebe steps back anxiously, while she is also getting angry.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"No! You're nothing to me! Cole's the father of my child, not the abomination that you are…"  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
"You'll have to face the fact Phoebe," he utters calmly, the grin never leaving his lips, "you're mine forever…"  
  
Appalled, Phoebe takes another step back, and she comes to the edge of the lava lake, almost falling in. She looks down in abject fear, while Cole/ The Source calls to her:  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
"Stay with me and no harm will come to you… Don't…"  
  
Phoebe distinctly hears the threat in the last word, and she looks back and forth, unsure and afraid.  
She tries to move away from the lava lake, but all she manages is to get closer, as if irremediably pulled to it. She looks back toward Cole/The Source, and he extends a helping hand toward her. She almost takes it, but suddenly loses footing and falls toward the lava lake with a horrible scream of agony…  
  
Fades to:  
  
Hospital Room, Bed:  
  
Scene 2:  
  
Phoebe wakes up with a start, looking around and wondering why she isn't burning. Her gaze falls back on Cole and she sees an almost imperceptible twitching of his eye.  
Forgetting all about the nightmare, she turns to Leo, who still stands vigil with her:  
  
  
PHOEBE:  
"He moved! He moved, Leo!"  
  
Leo is a little startled at this and gets up to come closer. Then he seems to realize something, as he turns to Phoebe and says reasonably:  
  
  
LEO:  
"You know what the doctor said Phoebe. These are just reflexes. It doesn't mean anything."  
  
Phoebe gets upset at Leo:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"What do they know? Do they have a clue that magic exists? They are defeated by what they can't understand. You, of all people should see that he has a chance."  
  
  
LEO:  
"Phoebe…I told you, his soul's gone. This is an empty shell… There's nothing that we can do for him."  
  
Tears begin to roll down Phoebe's cheeks as she protests vehemently:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"This can't be true, Leo. I won't accept that. There has to be a way…"  
  
Fades to:  
  
Manor Attic:  
  
Scene 3:  
  
PAIGE:  
"There has to be a way…" She says aloud, as she looks in the BoS.  
  
Piper enters the attic with a frown as she heard her sister's last words:  
  
PIPER:  
"A way to what?"  
  
Paige looks up with slight surprise. She thought that she was alone.  
She hesitates, as she seems to ponder what she should tell Piper.  
  
PAIGE:  
"To save Cole…"  
  
Piper shakes her head dejectedly:  
  
PIPER:  
"Paige…We've had this discussion. Phoebe may be deluded about his chances, but we can't fall in the same trap…"  
  
Paige comes around the bookstand, heading for her sister with a determined expression.  
  
PAIGE:  
"You saw it as well as I did. The white orb… It was Cole, wasn't it?"  
  
PIPER:  
"Yeeaahh…."she trails, not wanting to restart a discussion that they had a few times already.  
"But…"  
  
PAIGE:  
"No, no buts. The Source pulled the orb with him. He was not supposed to go. Which is probably why his body's still alive…"  
  
Piper bites her lips in annoyance:  
  
PIPER:  
"He is only alive because of the machines, Paige…It would have been over days ago without it."  
  
  
  
  
PAIGE:  
"That's because we haven't done anything to correct this mistake," she replies stubbornly.  
  
PIPER:  
"Now you see; that's ridiculous. What are we supposed to be able to do that the doctors or Leo can't?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"He was pulled magically down… There has to be a magical way to pull him back up…"  
  
Piper sighs deeply, utterly dejected. But then, she softens, as she watches Paige going back toward the book without wait.  
  
PIPER:  
"Paige…I know that you feel responsible for what happened. But you were not alone. We made this decision together, remember?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"This has nothing to do with it," she denies weakly.  
  
Piper sighs anew, as she approaches:  
  
PIPER:  
"On the contrary, it has everything to do with it. You're feeling responsible and you think that you can repair whatever wrong you believe you caused."  
  
Paige shrugs dismissively, as she stubbornly keeps her eyes down on the book.  
  
PIPER:  
"Phoebe is not angry with you, Paige. She's angry at the circumstances."  
  
It is obvious that she struck a nerve when Paige looks up in annoyance.  
  
  
PAIGE:  
"She has all the reasons to be angry with me. I came back from the future and did cause this. Besides, I see the way she looks at me, the rare times that she deigns to. She is pissed Piper, and I can't blame her."  
  
PIPER:  
"She knows that you did it for the right reasons. And in time, she will be ok. You have to believe that," she insists.  
  
PAIGE:  
"On the contrary, I've no intention of sitting on my butt and wait for her to accept it. I will find the solution. I did it once and I will again."  
  
Piper seems uncomfortable, as she utters:  
  
PIPER:  
"And isn't that what brought us here in the first place."  
  
As she sees her sister about to protest, she pursues quickly:  
  
PIPER:  
"Don't get me wrong. I still think that it was the only thing to do. Still, you might just make things worse by pursuing this futile quest…"  
  
PAIGE:  
"Or…I could make it all right."  
  
Suddenly, she changes attitude, almost pleading:  
  
PAIGE:  
"You have to let me try, Piper. I couldn't live with myself if I found that there was a way to resolve this, but that it was too late by then…"  
  
PIPER:  
"You could still use your little spell…"  
  
Paige has a movement of irritation at this.  
  
PAIGE:  
"Trust me, I have thought of it. However, the Elders have sent me a message about it through Leo. I thought that he would have mentioned it to you by now…"  
  
Piper frowns:  
  
PIPER:  
"No…" she trails.   
  
PAIGE:  
"Well, they have made sure that the spell would be ineffective from now on. Something about these loops being hurtful to other people," she says then with a shrug. "I guess it's like this memory erasing powder Leo used on the jury…"  
  
Piper nods with understanding:  
  
PIPER:  
"I guess that it makes sense, doesn't it."  
  
PAIGE:  
"Maybe so, but it just took an option away from us…"  
  
As Piper watches her sister a moment longer in silence, she sees her expression changing to one that has caused them serious troubles in the past.  
  
PIPER:  
"What are you thinking about?" She asks warily.  
  
PAIGE:  
"I just remembered something… He is in hell, presumably, isn't he?"  
  
PIPER:  
"Huh…Yeah… well, his soul is…"  
  
PAIGE:  
"That's my point…if we could retrieve it…"  
  
  
PIPER:  
"What are you talking about? No one is going to hell…"  
  
Paige ignores her protests, obviously already making plans:  
  
  
PAIGE:  
"But what if there was a way…" she asks to no one in particular, as she is already moving toward the door.  
  
Piper swings around as she passes her by:  
  
PIPER:  
"Where are you going?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"To verify an idea that I just had…"  
  
PIPER:  
"I don't like the look on your face. What are you planning?"  
  
Paige only continues on her way without answering, so Piper goes after her:  
  
PIPER:  
"I'm coming with you!"  
  
PAIGE:  
"Suit yourself, I'm getting my keys…"  
  
  
  
  
PIPER:  
"No way! I'm not getting in that bug of yours. We are taking my car," she adds decidedly, as she passes an annoyed Paige to the door…  
  
Paige almost protests, but she decides against it and goes after Piper in turn…  
  
  
  
ACT 3  
  
Hospital Room:  
  
Scene 1:  
  
Phoebe, Leo and a man in his forties with a white coat and dark hair, are standing in the hallway, in front of a closed door. A few people walk by, but the small group ignores them, as the doctor begins:  
  
DOCTOR:  
"Mrs. Turner," he says reasonably, "First, I want to tell you how very sorry I am for what happened to your husband. We still don't know exactly what caused his coma. Nevertheless, he shows all the signs of clinical death at this point, and finding that out would only be rhetorical…"  
  
  
Phoebe avoids his stare, as Leo holds her arm, worried about her reaction.  
  
DOCTOR:  
"I know how difficult it must be for you… However, it has been two weeks already, without a single sign of improvement…"  
  
Suddenly, Phoebe looks up, barely containing herself:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"You know nothing! All you want is my permission to…to…" she can't finish the phrase as she is choking on repressed tears.  
  
Leo wraps his arms around her protectively, and then he turns to the doctor:  
  
LEO:  
"Doctor, do we really have to get into this now?"  
  
DOCTOR:  
"I hate to rush you. However…" he pauses, seeing how hard this seems to be for Phoebe. But then, he feels that he has to finish, "we've made every possible test. In a case like his, there's never any recovery. Nevertheless, if you could give us your permission, his passing might be of help to other people…"  
  
Phoebe looks back with tears of rage now:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"I told you! Cole isn't dead!" She screams loud enough to be heard from one end of the corridor to the other.   
  
The doctor glances at Leo, ill at ease, and this one signals for him to wait, as he pulls Phoebe a little further down the corridor.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Leo, I won't let them do that to him. They can't cut him like a piece of meat. He's alive, I swear Leo. I hear him every night calling to me. Please Leo, tell them…" she pleads.  
  
Leo stays calm and waits for her to stop talking before he pulls her to him again.  
  
LEO:  
"Phoebe…as much as I'd like to believe that, I have to agree with the doctor…"  
  
Phoebe pulls away from him angrily:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"No, you can't tell me that. I won't let them do this…"  
  
Leo looks at her warily:  
  
LEO:  
"You're in no way obligated to let them take anything from Cole's body, Phoebe."   
  
When he sees that she is again getting upset, he pursues quickly:  
  
LEO:  
"Please bear with me, Phoebe. You have to understand. I have tried to heal him more than once at your request. It didn't work. Do you really think that if I couldn't heal him, these doctors could? There's nothing left to do for him, Phoebe… However, don't you think that the Cole you loved would've wanted to help someone else?"  
  
Phoebe simply stares at him, her eyes again filling with tears, but she can't find another argument. Instead, she turns around and, ignoring the doctor, she opens the door to:  
  
Hospital Room:  
  
Scene 1a  
  
Phoebe goes to the bed slowly, hoping against all hopes that he will wake up now and tell her that it's all right. That nothing bad will happen. However, he is still just as lifeless as he was before, and she sits heavily by his side, holding in her sobbing.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"What should I do Cole? How do I let you go?"  
  
The only answer is the regular sound of the respirator, which she has come to hate in the last two weeks. She knows deep down that Cole wouldn't have wanted to be tied to these machines. He told her often enough that he couldn't stay still, doing nothing. She takes his hand in hers and holds it against her cheek, closing her eyes, as if waiting for the answer. Nothing comes to her however. After a moment, she puts down his hand carefully, looking at him sadly.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"You're truly gone, are you?"  
  
Again, she waits to no avail, and then, as if a barrier was shattered, she begins sobbing uncontrollably while her head drops on his chest.   
Leo pushes the door slowly, and enters discreetly. However, he stands back when he understands that Phoebe is finally dealing with the reality of his death.   
  
Fades to:  
  
Outside, Hospital entrance:  
  
Scene 2:  
  
Piper and Paige are coming quickly toward the doors, while arguing rather loudly:  
  
PIPER:  
"I won't let you do this to Phoebe. This is insane. She has enough to worry about as it is."  
  
Paige turns toward her, apparently out of patience.  
  
PAIGE:  
"You brought me back here, didn't you?"  
  
PIPER:  
"Only because I knew that you would've orbed by yourself if I hadn't. I'll do everything I can to keep you from hurting her more than she has been…"  
  
PAIGE:  
"What is the matter with you? I'm not trying to hurt her. I'm trying to help her!"  
  
PIPER:  
"What you're suggesting is totally insane!"  
  
As their tone of voice steadily rises, passersby stare at them curiously.  
  
PAIGE:  
"Would you stop making a spectacle of yourself."  
  
PIPER:  
"Look who's talking? I'm not the one who has the insane idea that we should go to hell!"  
  
Another passersby actually stares longer, and Paige cannot help stopping and giggling…   
  
PAIGE:  
"Oh come on, we've seen worse, haven't we?"  
  
This, she says as she turns to the curious person watching them. This one stares back for an instant, then he shrugs and moves along, grumbling something that Paige guesses she better not have heard…  
  
  
PAIGE:  
"Ok, here's the deal," she continues, as she becomes serious again. "I know that my idea may seem crazy and reckless. Yet, if there is one chance that we could save Cole and we don't use it, what do you think Phoebe would say? Don't you think that she'd like to try anything, even as impossible as it may seem?"  
  
Piper stares at her for a long moment, still unconvinced… Then, she simply nods in resignation, as she steps toward the hospital doors. Behind her, Paige smiles softly and she follows her in.  
  
As the doors close on her, the view moves to:  
  
Fiery Pit:  
Scene 3:  
  
A tower of fire explodes only mere feet from Cole and he can't help the fear from gripping him. Yet, he tries to hide it from his unwelcome companion.  
  
COLE:  
"What are you still doing here? I told you that I want nothing to do with you…"  
  
The demon tilts his head with an ugly grin at this.  
  
BELTHAZOR:  
"You know, I'd much prefer to be out there than in here. However, I have been stuck in this in between ever since your precious witch sent me here. I have a right to gloat now… Just tell me," he ads, while the grin widens, "did she get tired of you and killed you too? She looked like the kind…"  
  
Cole forgets about his fear at this, and he steps away from the wall to face his former half angrily.  
  
COLE:  
"You have no right to speak of her. You shut up, you hear me!"  
  
BELTHAZOR:  
"And exactly who is going to make me," the demon answers, utterly unconcerned.   
  
A new explosion has Cole jumping slightly and Belthazor doesn't miss it this time.  
  
BELTHAZOR:  
"Afraid?"  
  
Cole turns to him at this, trying his best to keep stoic:  
  
COLE:  
"I'm just wondering why you're not in the pit with the Source…"  
  
BELTHAZOR:  
"Haven't you figured it out yet? I was never there. As long as you live, so do I. I'm kind of hoping that your girl will pull you out of here before you're done for actually…  
  
Cole has an unpleasant sensation of emptiness suddenly, which has nothing to do with the surroundings or Belthazor at this point. Ignoring the demon's grin, he looks up, as if searching for something. Then, he turns back to Belthazor with a sad smile.  
  
COLE:  
"Well, then, my only consolation will be to see you rot along with me…"  
  
BELTHAZOR:  
"They won't let that happen. I have seen them operate, remember…"  
  
  
  
COLE:  
"You're wrong about that," Cole ads, looking away painfully. "Phoebe is letting me go…"  
  
  
Belthazor's grin seems to falter, as he watches Cole intently.  
  
Fades to:  
  
Hospital Room:  
  
Scene 4:  
  
Phoebe looks up after long minutes, and she spots Leo by the door. She notices a paper in his hand, which he fiddles with nervously.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"What is that," she asks in a hoarse voice.  
  
Leo still seems uncomfortable, but he comes closer, avoiding looking at Cole.  
  
LEO:  
"Well, I…I supposed that you were ready to…Anyway, these are the papers that you have to sign. The doctor agreed to let me give them to you."  
  
Phoebe doesn't need to ask what the papers are for. However, she says in a strangled voice.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Do you really think that…I mean," she continues, eyeing the papers anxiously. I mean…"  
  
LEO:  
"If you prefer to wait, it's ok Phoebe…it's up to you."  
  
  
  
Phoebe sighs heavily, while turning toward Cole. Then she resolutely looks back at Leo:  
PHOEBE:  
"I have to do this…before I lose the courage…"  
  
Leo keeps silent, knowing how hard this is. She is holding the paper and he realizes in embarrassment that she doesn't have a pen. He discreetly materializes one behind his back and hands it to her. For an instant, she acts as if the thing will bite, and Leo regrets bringing this up. Yet, she picks it up and signs the paper, giving them back to Leo quickly, as if even the sight of it was too much to bear. She turns resolutely to Cole then, and Leo moves toward the door. Before he can get out of the room however, the door bursts opened.   
  
PAIGE:  
"Phoebe," she calls too loud.  
  
Phoebe doesn't look back however, as she is already sitting by Cole and seems oblivious to the commotion.  
  
LEO:  
"Keep it down will you," he says irritably.   
  
Then, he notices his wife coming in as well, apparently just as agitated.   
  
LEO:  
"What is the matter with you two? Don't you see that it's not the time," as he tries to push Paige out of the room.  
  
PAIGE:  
"I have to talk to Phoebe…"  
  
LEO:  
"It'll have to wait…"  
  
PAIGE:  
"It can't wait!"  
  
Leo manages to grab her arm then, and giving a severe look to both of them, he resolutely pushes them both out. Meanwhile, Phoebe barely reacts to this. As they go out of the room, she bends toward Cole and kisses him on the lips before whispering:  
  
  
PHOEBE:  
"I'm sorry, Cole. I'm so sorry…"  
  
Again tears swell in her eyes, but she doesn't try to wipe them.  
She only looks up as a nurse comes in. The nurse seems to hesitate at seeing her there, and Phoebe gets a sinking feeling…  
  
Fades to:  
  
Fiery Pit:  
  
Scene 5:  
  
Cole is looking up again, a searing pain burning in his chest. The sensation is so terrible that it rivals even the fires of hell… He feels her loss intently, more even than when he got there. It is so obvious that Belthazor himself notices.  
Cole seems to sense this, as he turns back to him. Bitterly, although with a hint of triumph at the idea of erasing the awful grin, he utters:  
  
COLE:  
"It won't be long now before you get a taste of your own medicine…"   
  
This he says as his gaze falls on the fire continuously exploding from the cave.  
Belthazor growls in frustration, as he moves toward Cole angrily…  
  
Fades out.  
  
ACT 4  
  
Hospital, waiting room:  
  
Scene 1:  
  
Leo dragged the girls to the waiting room and is now watching them sternly.  
  
LEO:  
"Do you have any idea what you were doing in there? Phoebe probably just took the most painful decision of her life and you barged in like it was some sort of a party!"  
  
Paige doesn't seem very impressed by his reproaches, while Piper flinches.  
  
PAIGE:  
"What I have to tell her is very important, Leo. And don't tell me how difficult it is for her. I know that…"  
  
Leo eyes her suspiciously:  
  
LEO:  
"Phoebe needs our support now. Not some cockamamie scheme…"  
  
Piper suddenly changes attitude:  
  
PIPER:  
"Now wait just a minute, Leo. Paige really has something important to talk about…I may think that it's a little crazy," she ads, when she sees Paige' smile, "but I still believe that Phoebe has a right to know."  
  
Leo doesn't seem to understand, but before he gets the chance to ask about it, Paige questions him in turn:  
  
PAIGE:  
"Wait, what was this decision exactly? Did it have anything to do with the paper you just gave that doctor?"  
  
Leo hesitates at putting it into words, a pained expression forming.  
  
Fades to:  
  
Hospital Room:  
  
Scene 2:  
  
The nurse is preparing Cole for what is obviously the procedure, for which Phoebe signed earlier. Signing the paper was hard enough, but seeing this being done so soon is almost unbearable. She can't let go of his hand, even as the nurse comes to her side and obviously hesitates, as she needs to go by her.  
  
  
NURSE:  
"Mrs. Turner? I'm sorry, but I will have to ask you to step outside."  
  
Phoebe looks from her to Cole, then back to her again with an undecided expression.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Why so soon? I mean, can't it wait?"  
  
The nurse seems a little embarrassed at her indecision.   
  
NURSE:  
"I'm sorry but the doctor insisted that we needed to do this as soon as possible… for the organs, you know…"  
  
Phoebe takes a deep breath, trying to contain the flow of tears that threatens to come again. After a moment, she simply nods and gets up, depositing one last kiss on his lips while caressing his hair tenderly.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"I love you," she whispers, before she moves toward the door, as if an enormous weight rested on her shoulders.   
  
She doesn't look back, however, and closes the door behind her, just as her sisters come to her, even more agitated than before.  
  
Hospital Hallway:  
  
Scene 2a  
  
PAIGE:  
"Phoebe, what is happening?"  
  
Phoebe doesn't answer, looking away instead. Paige insists:  
  
  
PAIGE:  
"You can't let them do that. Not now!"  
  
This time, Phoebe turns to her, her eyes bright with tears, but also filled with anger:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Don't you think that I wish it wasn't necessary? I…"  
  
She notices the doctor coming their way, still holding a form in his hands that she guesses is the one she signed.  
Paige notices him too and comes to the same conclusion.  
  
PAIGE:  
"Piper!"  
  
This one doesn't need an explanation, as she freezes him, along with everyone in sight.  
Paige immediately calls for the paper, which magically comes to her hand, while Piper unfreezes Leo.  
As Phoebe watches, Paige tears the paper to shreds and stuffs the pieces in her sweater pocket.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Paige turns to her with a hint of annoyance.  
  
PAIGE:  
"I'm trying to save your husband, what does it look like."  
  
Phoebe frowns, afraid to hope:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"But…but how?"  
  
This, she says as she turns toward Leo and Piper for reassurance.  
  
PIPER:  
"Phoebe, I don't know if that's going to work, but Paige has had an idea, and well…the situation being what it is…I think it calls for desperate measures, and this one qualifies."  
  
Phoebe is not certain that she understands but she suddenly remembers the nurse who is prepping him.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Huh, the nurse," she says hesitantly, looking back at the room.  
  
  
PAIGE:  
"What about the nurse?"  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Are you sure that… I mean is there really something that we can do?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"I'm willing to give it a try, are you?"  
  
Phoebe stares at her an instant longer, and then she resolutely reenters the room.  
  
Hospital Room:  
  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Stop," she utters imperatively, as the nurse is pulling the bed away, having already set all the medical apparatus that she needed on the bed with Cole…"  
  
NURSE:  
"Mrs. Turner, my instructions are clear, and you already signed the release…"  
  
PHOEBE:  
"I did no such thing," she utters, even if she knows how crazy this sounds. "You can go and ask the doctor…"  
  
This, she says as she half-turns toward her sisters, who are right behind her. Piper gets the hint and unfreezes the people in the hallway, while the nurse hesitates, a pained expression on her face.  
  
NURSE:  
"I know how difficult it must be for you…"  
  
Phoebe interrupts almost rudely:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"It's not difficult. I have no intention of letting you do this, period. Get out!"  
  
This time, the nurse is startled by her brusque manners and she becomes irritated:  
  
NURSE:  
"Mrs. Turner…"  
  
The doctor just coming in, interrupts her:  
  
DOCTOR:  
"Nurse, what is going on?"  
  
He seems puzzled as he searches his various pockets.  
  
NURSE:  
"Mrs. Turner here is telling me that she has changed her mind, but I saw the signed paper…"  
  
PHOEBE:  
"What paper?" She asks, feigning ignorance.  
  
The doctor seems even more puzzled, as he redoubles his efforts to find the missing form.  
  
DOCTOR:  
"The one I had in hands a moment ago…"  
  
PAIGE:  
"I don't see any paper…and if Phoebe says that she didn't sign it, I believe her."  
  
DOCTOR:  
"Wait, I must have dropped it on my way in…"  
  
  
  
PAIGE:  
"Then, by all means, go and only come back when you found it. Meanwhile, Phoebe here wants you to leave us alone, don't you Phoebe?"  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Huh, yes. Yes, that's what I want."  
  
  
DOCTOR:  
"Do I have to remind you that you are in my hospital?"  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Nevertheless, Cole is my husband, and you won't do anything to him without my permission."  
  
DOCTOR:  
"Well, as soon as I found the form…"  
  
PIPER:  
"Why don't you do that?" she utters, as she practically pushes him out of the room.   
  
The nurse hesitates again, half angry, half puzzled. Nevertheless, she soon follows the doctor out.  
When they are gone, Phoebe again breathes deeply and turns to Paige, still uncertain.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"This has better be good!"  
  
PAIGE:  
"Well," this one begins slowly, "remember that it's a desperate plan…"  
  
The hesitation in her voice gives pause to Phoebe, as she turns toward Cole, wondering…  
  
Fades to:  
  
Fiery Pit:  
  
Scene 3:  
  
Cole falls to the ground heavily, dangerously close to the fire pit. His face is bloody and he has bruises all over. Yet, he doesn't react when Belthazor comes to pick him up and extends his arm for one more hit.   
  
BELTHAZOR:  
"Well, you have changed my friend. This witch has made you a wimp. Where is the fun in beating up someone who won't respond?"  
  
Cole remains silent and unresponsive, unwilling to even give the demon the satisfaction of showing any emotions. He has already given up anyway and only waits for the end…that is until a vague feeling of hope comes to him. Against his better judgment, he suddenly looks up expectantly.  
  
BELTHAZOR:  
"What is it?" he says, while still holding on to Cole, who can barely stand up at this point.  
  
Cole looks down quickly, pretending that nothing changed.  
  
BELTHAZOR:  
"You can't play that game with me. Remember, I know you too well…"  
  
This time, Cole reacts angrily:  
  
COLE:  
"You don't know me at all. You're pure evil and I gave that up a long time ago…"  
  
Belthazor grins anew:  
  
BELTHAZOR:  
"Oh and I supposed that you didn't like the Source's powers either…you can't fool me, Cole. I know you inside and out, no matter what you think. There was always a piece of me in you, just like there's a piece of you in me. We are connected at the hip, no matter how much you want to deny it. Why do you think I'm still here and not in that pit? I told you already…you could never be fully human. That's why you were taken so easily. Evil is a part of you that you'll never get rid of…"  
  
COLE:  
"I want nothing to do with you. You're mistaken…"  
  
Belthazor pushes him away, while his grin widens:  
  
BELTHAZOR:  
"Ah, now I recognize you…they are trying to save you, I knew it. Good…"  
  
Cole watches warily, wondering what the demon has in mind, and trying to keep his own inner thoughts from showing. Still, he looks up again, unable to keep the hope from spreading throughout.  
  
Hospital Room:  
  
Scene 4:  
  
Phoebe sits heavily in the chair as she utters, flabbergasted:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"What!"  
  
PAIGE:  
"I assure you, it could work. I already asked the   
Zen master. She gave me all the instructions that we needed to open the first portal. Now all we need…"  
  
  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Is someone evil to open the doors of hell?? How do you expect to find someone willing to do that?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"And I already have someone in mind…"  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Then, by all means, who is it?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"The Seer…"  
  
The other three turn to her with appalled expressions…  
  
Fades out.  
  
  
ACT V  
  
Hospital Room:  
  
Scene 1:  
  
PIPER:  
"You never mentioned anything about the Seer!"  
  
PAIGE:  
"Don't you remember, Piper? The gates of hell will only open to a malevolent being, from Limbo. We need one of them to be there with us…"  
  
PIPER:  
"But the Seer?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"I know, not my first choice either. However, she's the only evil being I remember as clearly as if she was in front of me, and who's still alive…I can orb her from anywhere…"  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Why do you think that she'd want to help us? Cole's not the Source anymore," she utters, looking back at the still unconscious Cole, while she's saying it.  
  
  
PAIGE:  
"Well, the simple fact that I can bring her to me any time I want should be something for her to think about. But I also took the time to write a vanquishing spell last week, which I thought we might use after we saved Phoebe…anyway, we can threaten her with it…"  
  
PIPER:  
"You wrote a spell?" she asked with the hint of a mocking smile showing.  
  
PAIGE:  
"Yes I did, and a real one too…" this one replies, slightly put off.  
  
Phoebe stands up and comes to her, as Paige pulls a piece of paper from her pocket.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Let me have a look…"  
  
PAIGE:  
"Be my guest," she answers, handing her the paper.  
  
Phoebe looks up the spell, and then she turns to Leo:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Do you still have that pen?"  
  
Leo pulls it out of his shirt pocket this time, and simply extends it to Phoebe.  
This one changes a few things to the spell and hands it back to Paige:  
  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Now, that should work…"  
  
Paige grimaces slightly while checking the corrections her sister made, but she doesn't comment on them. Nodding instead, she says:  
  
PAIGE:  
"Ok then, nothing like the present. Shall we do it?"  
  
  
LEO:  
"Wait, won't she expect you to do this? After all, she is the one with visions…"  
  
PAIGE:  
"If she does, she must already know that unless she cooperates, she's a pile of dust…"  
  
Leo nods uncertainly. Then he ads:  
  
LEO:  
"This time I'm coming along…"  
  
PIPER:  
"No you can't… someone has to make sure that they won't do anything to Cole while we're gone. It wouldn't do if he woke up on the operating table with a kidney missing or worse, now would it?"  
  
LEO:  
"They won't do anything without the release papers…"  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Piper is right, Leo. I'm not willing to take that chance anyway. You will watch for him, will you?" she asks softly, but with pleading eyes.  
  
LEO:  
"I'm much more worried about you, girls, than I am about him…"  
  
PIPER:  
"We'll be fine. I promise you that we'll be careful, all right?"  
  
Leo sighs, but nods in acquiescence nevertheless…  
  
  
  
LEO:  
"There is one thing though. This place is way too public for this."  
  
PAIGE:  
"I could orb us all back to the Manor?"  
  
PHOEBE:  
"No, I won't go back there until Cole is safe and sound…"  
  
PIPER;  
"Phoebe, this is ridiculous…"  
  
Phoebe simply stands back and crosses her arms stubbornly.  
  
PAIGE:  
"Alright, maybe we could find a quieter place, like the boiler room or something."  
  
PIPER:  
"You call that quiet?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"Well, at least there won't be too many prying eyes there. If that's all right with you Pheebs?" she asks pointedly.  
  
This one hesitates only slightly, and then she nods yes.  
  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Give me a moment please," she ads.  
  
She turns to Cole one last time, approaching him with a vaguely hopeful expression.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"I'm coming for you, baby. Please, let this work," she then whispers to herself, as, after kissing him on the forehead, she moves resolutely toward the door, soon followed by Piper and Paige.  
  
Leo watches them going, unable to hide his anxiety.  
  
Fades to:  
  
Hospital Basement, Poorly lit Boiler Room:  
  
Scene 2:  
  
Paige already opened the portal to Limbo in the floor and the three sisters are standing around it anxiously. Before they plunge, Paige calls a thick rope to herself.  
Piper stares curiously:  
  
PIPER:  
"What is that for?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"Well, one of us has to stand in the doorway and keep it from closing without being sucked in…"  
  
PIPER:  
"Oh!… And who is going to be the lucky one?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"I will, since if all else fails, I might be able to orb out of the doorway before it sucks me in…"  
  
Piper seems to shudder:  
  
PIPER:  
"Be my guest… And how are we supposed to get Cole to come out of there?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"One of us has to go in actually…And it has to be Phoebe, because you Piper will watch the Seer…"  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Fine with me," this one replies with resolve.  
  
Piper eyes her worriedly:  
  
  
PIPER:  
"Are you sure that you're up to it? It might be very dangerous…"  
  
PHOEBE:  
"I will get Cole back and that's all I need to know…"  
  
Piper doesn't seem very reassured, but she still keeps silent.  
  
PAIGE:  
"Alright, let's go," she says as she jumps first in the hole.  
  
Phoebe doesn't hesitate to follow her right away, while Piper stands back a moment longer.  
  
PIPER:  
"This is crazy," she utters to herself, as she plunges in turn.  
  
Fades to:  
  
Bright and inviting Garden:  
  
Scene 3:  
  
Piper comes out of the cave and finds herself looking at the beautiful garden that she remembers. Paige has already tied up the rope to the ramp and is now checking that it will be the right length to keep her in the doorway, as she finishes to tie herself up.  
  
PIPER:  
"Are you sure this is going to hold?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"It has better…"  
  
She turns to Phoebe.  
  
  
PAIGE:  
"When you found him, I'll try to pull you both out. Hopefully the fact that neither one of you is dead will play in our favor…"  
  
Phoebe stares at her sister with a hint of annoyance:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Hopefully?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"Hey, I didn't say that I could give you any guaranty. But the odds are in our favor…"  
  
Phoebe sighs but doesn't answer.  
  
PAIGE:  
"Ok now, let's get ready. You should stand back for now. You mostly, Piper… We don't want you to get sucked in…"  
  
Piper takes several steps back, and waits there anxiously.  
Paige begins to concentrate intently, while she squint her eyes from the effort. After only a moment, orbs appear near Piper's position, and soon the Seer is standing by her, warily looking at each of them in turn.  
  
THE SEER:  
"Don't expect me to help you!" She exclaims immediately, but strangely without much conviction.  
  
Piper turns to her impatiently, even as the garden already morphs to the nightmarish décor that she also remembers vividly:  
  
PIPER:  
"Ok, let's cut the chitchat, shall we. You know that we know that you know what we will do to you if you don't help us."  
  
Without warning, Piper flicks her fingers and a large dead tree blows up noisily behind the Seer. This one jumps but stands her ground.  
  
PIPER:  
"Ok, now that we're talking, let me point out that if you try anything, I'll blow you up and say the spell to vanquish you, long before your pieces are back together. Do we understand each other?"  
  
The Seer snickers but understands that she has no other option.  
  
PAIGE:  
"She needs to come closer to open the portal"  
  
  
THE SEER:  
"I'm not going anywhere near that thing," she utters disdainfully.  
  
Piper lifts her hand menacingly toward her.  
  
PIPER:  
"You know, my patience is wearing thin, and frankly, I would love to see you open this portal by going through it… besides, my powers are stronger in here. I might not even need the spell…"  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Piper, we need her alive…For now," she ads for the Seer.  
  
This one relents and takes a few hesitant steps forward, until the portal opens and immediately starts sucking Paige in. As she is pulled in, she silently worries about her calculations. Fortunately, the rope tenses and she finds herself exactly where she had planned to. Seeing this, Phoebe runs toward the portal and without wait, she jumps in.  
  
Fades to:  
  
Fiery Pit:  
  
Scene 3:  
  
Strangely, Cole feels that Phoebe is close now, even if he can't imagine that she would be anywhere near this horrible place. He still looks around, wondering.  
Belthazor is standing back, watching him. Suddenly, without a word of warning, he shimmers out. Cole notices with a little surprise and also relief at seeing him go, but his attention is soon attracted to a sound he never thought that he would hear again.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"COLE! COLE!"  
  
It's Phoebe's voice, calling to him. At first, he looks up, thinking that maybe, it's all in his head. Then, looking back down, he sees her coming to him.  
  
COLE:  
"PHOEBE!" he exclaims, as he starts toward her, forgetting all about his wounds.  
  
In just a moment, Phoebe throws her arms around his neck, tears of joy rolling on her cheeks. He holds her tight, not believing that she is truly there.  
  
COLE:  
"Oh Phoebe, what are you doing here?" he says under his breath, even as he holds her back and then takes her face in his hands, kissing her lightly on the cheeks and lips.  
  
Hoarsely, she responds:  
PHOEBE:  
"I came for you."  
  
She touches his face and chest, barely believing that she found him as well.   
  
PHOEBE:  
"What happened to you," she then says, with a grimace, noticing the large bruises.  
  
COLE:  
"It doesn't matter anymore…"  
  
Phoebe nods warily, then she takes his hand in hers, pulling him.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Come on, we have to go!"  
  
He doesn't need more encouragement as he follows her quickly toward the cave's entrance that seems now like a maelstrom.  
Cole watches this worriedly, puzzled as to how they are supposed to be getting out.  
  
COLE:  
"We can't go out that way…"  
  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Paige will pull us out. Hold on to me," she says, as she approaches the entrance.  
  
Only then, does Cole notice Paige in the doorway. She seems to be struggling tremendously. Phoebe and him are getting closer to Paige when he suddenly hears a chuckle in his mind.  
  
BELTHAZOR (VOICE OVER):  
"Well, it all worked out for the best now, didn't it. We are both getting out of this retched place…"  
  
Cole stops short, causing Phoebe to look back at him in puzzlement.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Cole, we have no time to lose…"  
  
Cole lets go of her hand at this, stepping back.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Cole no, where are you going?"  
  
  
  
COLE:  
"I can't go with you, Phoebe. You shouldn't have come…"  
  
Phoebe is astounded:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Cole, I didn't do all this for nothing. You are coming with me. What is the matter with you?"  
  
  
COLE:  
"I deserve to be here, Phoebe. I hurt you and your family, along with countless other innocents. This is where I will stay…"  
  
BELTHAZOR (VOICE OVER):  
"NO! You can't do that."  
  
COLE:  
"Yes I can," he answers to the unseen demon, puzzling Phoebe even more.  
  
Still, she pursues:  
PHOEBE:  
"Cole, you can't be serious. You do not belong here. You belong with me! I won't let you do this to me or to yourself."  
  
COLE:  
"You have to leave me here, Phoebe. It's better for you. I don't deserve you, I never did…"  
  
This time, Phoebe becomes very upset.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Cole, you have no right to decide what's good for me. I chose to be with you a long time ago, with the good and the bad. I won't let you give up on us now!"  
  
Cole hesitates, knowing what he is bringing along, but unwilling to tell her.  
Phoebe now pleads with him:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Please Cole; I can't go on without you. You have to come back with me. Please…"  
  
COLE:  
"Phoebe, I…I want to, but…"  
  
  
PHOEBE:  
"No buts Cole. I won't accept that."  
  
Without giving him a chance to protest any further, she moves toward him and pulls him quickly toward the entrance, while calling to Paige loudly.  
  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Paige now!"  
  
Paige extends her hand toward Phoebe and this one holds tight on Cole's, who considers trying to pull away, but can't at the last moment. Slowly, but steadily, Paige pulls them out, until they manage to crawl first on her, then holding on to the rail.   
  
Scene 3a:  
  
As soon as they are completely out, Phoebe calls to Piper:  
  
PHOEBE  
"Piper, you can let her go, NOW!"  
  
Piper turns to the Seer:  
  
PIPER:  
"You heard the girl, scamp, before I change my mind and vanquish you anyway…"  
  
The Seer looks warily in Cole's direction, then she glitters away quickly. As soon as she is gone, the garden reappears as it was before, while the others can stand away from the vortex, now returning to the peaceful entrance that it was before…  
Cole turns toward the doorway with perplexity, and then with what looks like a relieved smile, while Phoebe again wraps her arms around him.   
Paige notices his stare, but before she can say a word, he becomes an orb again, almost melting in Phoebe's arms. This one stands there, shocked as the whitish orb moves up toward the beautiful blue sky. None of them notice the slightly reddish tint of the orb.   
  
PIPER:  
"I think that our work is done, isn't it?"  
  
PAIGE:  
"Yup, let's go…" she says with a smile.  
  
Fades to:  
  
Hospital Room:  
  
Scene 4:  
  
Many alarms resound in the room, alerting Leo. He looks at the monitor and respirator first, wondering. Then he notices that Cole is coughing and flailing his arms. He is about to go help him when the doctor barges in. He is soon followed by the nurse… They look at Cole for an instant, totally dumbfounded, and Leo intervenes:  
  
LEO:  
"Do something; you see that he is awake."  
  
The doctor still seems disbelieving, but he moves quickly toward Cole nevertheless, and see for himself that this one is awake and in a panic, trying to cough out the breathing tube. Without wait, the doctor pulls it out, and Cole sits abruptly in the bed, coughing hard, with watery eyes.  
  
COLE:  
"Hey," he utters with a hoarse voice, "coming back to life is not all it's cracked to be…"  
  
Leo smiles, but soon wonders where the others are. He doesn't have long to wait, because the sisters barge in the room at this point. Phoebe runs to Cole, and embraces him again, while this one still tries to get his bearings back.   
  
DOCTOR:  
"How can this be? You were dead!"  
  
COLE:  
"Obviously, you were mistaken…" he says with a wary smile.  
  
Almost immediately however, a shadow crosses over his features and he turns to the others.  
  
COLE:  
"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with my wife. Alone…"  
  
They all seem a little perplexed at his sudden seriousness, but they do not protest as they go out slowly. Still, the doctor turns to him one last time before going out:  
  
DOCTOR:  
"Mr. Turner, if you don't mind, I'll need to examine you as soon as possible…"  
  
COLE:  
"Later…" this one answers just as seriously.  
  
Phoebe, who had been oblivious to his change of attitude until now, looks at him curiously in turn, a pang of anxiety growing in her.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Cole, what is it?"  
  
COLE:  
"Phoebe…" he closes his eyes for an instant, apparently trying to formulate his thoughts. "I'm grateful to you for saving me, don't get me wrong…"  
  
PHOEBE:  
"I did it for us. I love you," she says, as she tries to caress his cheeks tenderly.   
  
However, Cole pulls her hand away.  
  
  
COLE:  
"Phoebe…there is so much that happened. I…I'm not ready to just pick up where we left off, so to speak…I did so many terrible things…"  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Cole, it wasn't your fault. I know that now…"  
  
COLE:  
"But it was me nevertheless. I'm not saying that it's over Phoebe…"  
  
At this, she takes a deep breath, never having expected those words…  
  
COLE:  
"I just think that we should wait and see what happens…"  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Cole, no!"  
  
COLE:  
"Please, Phoebe. Don't make it harder on yourself and me. You have a lot to think about, and so do I."  
  
When he sees the tears forming in her eyes again, he adds quickly:  
  
COLE:  
"Phoebe, I love you, you have to believe that…"  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Then why?"  
  
COLE:  
"In time, you will understand…"  
  
She simply stares at him with a painful expression then, while he hears the retched voice in his mind.  
  
  
BELTHAZOR:  
"We're back!"   
  
  
Fades out… 


End file.
